Earth and Sand
by Jtoasn
Summary: Not everything crumbled like earth and sand" A story of how Nuada and Mr. Wink got on with the world of humans, and how they knew that their ideals would live on.Nuada x OC apparently.
1. Chapter 1

The curator nodded as he looked at the list, "Excellent... we shall make a great profit, especially with this item..."

"Yes, a piece of the royal crown of Bethmoora, I am told by my sources that it comes from a lost culture from Ireland, I am also assured that it will profit enough money for us"

"A lost culture? Hm? I'm sorry did you say something?"

The girl stood back from where she had, "No sir... Um...is that all you will need for me today?"

The curator nodded, "Yes, thank you Ms Jones"

She nodded, and took the pile of folders from his desk and took them to inventory, she looked down the list and smiled, looking around she made a copy of it and placed it in her pocket.

"Oh, are you still here?"

"I'm leaving now" she said.

"Will you be at the auction tomorrow?"

"No" She said, "I... have an appointment that I cannot miss"

The woman nodded, and smiled at her.

"How is your daughter?"

"She's exhausted, 13 hours in labour... But the baby is beautiful" she said.

The girl smiled at the older woman, who had always been kind to her, since her first day almost4 years ago. "I'm going to go now"

"Alright, well have a good night"

The girl hesitated, "Listen... I don't want to sound you know paranoid or anything, but there's this big storm tomorrow night, and... I think it would be best if you stayed home, switch shifts with someone else, why don't you ask Mary?"

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"You could spend the day with your daughter and.... granddaughter. I'm sure that she would be exhausted, and would like to have her mother to help out with the new baby"

The woman nodded, "Alright"

"Okay..." she said, relived, "Good night"

She left the room and went back to the main hall; the seats were being prepared for the auction the next evening. She avoided looking at the security guards who whistled to her as she walked past, throwing the floor an evil look.

Looking around, she hugged her jumper tighter to her body.

She ducked underneath the wood blocking the passage of the alleyway, she looked around and made sure no one had seen her before she took out a piece of chalk and drew it on the wall of the building.

She took another glance around, and pushed on it, it moved heavily to the side.

"Hey you!"

She gasped and turned around; the security guard was smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... dropped a ring from the window, and I am looking for it"

"Have I told you that I love your accent, where are you from by the way" he said, getting closer to her, she stepped back towards the wall, not being able to run into the underground but not risking being savaged by the guard.

The human.

"... I'm from around, it doesn't matter" she said, trying to step around him, "I have to go"

"What about your ring?" he asked, "Don't you want me to help you look for it?"

"It doesn't matter"

She tried to back away, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"There you are, sweetheart" a voice said, "I've been waiting for you"

She looked up as she felt a heaviness of his arm, slightly alarmed.

"Hey, hey... I'm in the middle of something here"

The man looked at the guards, "Really? It looks to me, like the Lady doesn't wish to be disturbed and is obviously not interested, so you should leave"

Suddenly the guard felt sleepy, and nodded walking back up the alleyway mumbling incoherently.

She moved away from the man, "Uh... thank you si- "

He smirked at her, and stepped out of the shadows, she saw his face to be normal, but still sculptured. Brown eyes and dark hair, she looked away from him, "I must go"

"You will not deliver your message?"

She froze and looked down, the letter in her hands.

"Do not worry child, I will be sure to pass the message alone" he held out his hand.

"No" she exclaimed, "I mean... I must hand this personally to Mr. Wink"

He chuckled "Mr. Wink has gone out on an errand... he will be back for tomorrow..."

"But that is when they are auctioning the –" she stopped, realising that she could not lie or keep secrets from this person, "Who are you?"

He stepped forward and she looked as he took the letter from her hands, his hands were white... as white as snow, she looked up and her eyes met golden ones.

_Glamour_

"I am your Prince"

Her sight went to the floor immediately, "I am sorry my Lord, I didn-"

"Do not worry" he said, "This may be the first time we meet, but not the first I have heard of your existence... you are our above ground liaison"

She hesitated, "They will be auctioning the crown piece tomorrow night"

She felt suddenly embarrassed, "My lord, I have always served Mr. Wink and you to the best of my ability"

"Yes, I know... Mr. Wink has told me many things about you and the work, so I must give you my thanks"

He nodded, and she bowed her head awkwardly as she left the alleyway. He didn't try to stop her, he just watched her walk away, he then smiled, "Yes... many things"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She shot up from her bed, shivering.

Quickly grabbing her coat from the edge of the bed, she made her way outside; it was raining... or had been.

There was a deep chill in her bones, as she made her way past the crowds of people that seemed to have accumulated, there were flashing cameras and people yelling, but she didn't notice.

"Excuse me... excuse me..."

A garbage truck sprayed water onto her, but she didn't seem to notice it.

She looked down into the butcher, the door was open, and she knew that something had gone wrong.

"Excuse me; do you know where Mr. Wink is?"

The troll looked at her and shook his head, waving her away from their group, she had gotten the same response from all who she asked, and she had lived in the market long enough to know that they do not answer questions that pose themselves in danger.

She didn't dare think of what happened.

Then her eyes looked to the floor, she recognized his hand... the metallic hand.

Broken into pieces, by the rolling furnace, and she needed no more answers. She picked up the hand, and held it delicately; she could see the marks made in it, and the scratches that had gathered over all the time she had known him, since the first time she had seen him fitted for it.

"It was a demon"

She looked at the prince, sorrow and regret in his eyes; she looked down and blinked back the tears.

"A demon?" she asked.

"I can locate where they are, but I need transport" he said.

"Will you kill the one who did this?" she asked quietly.

"Yes"

There was a pause; it seemed the entire market froze to wait her response.

"I _will _get you there"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"This is it" she said, looking up from the underground tunnels, the moonlight shone onto her face.

The prince exhaled deeply, he looked at her "I will gain vengeance for him"

"If I may..." she said, holding out her hand, "Your spear"

He looked at her, hesitant, but then handed it to her.

She knelt down and took off the bag she was carrying around, "This is insurance that you will kill the demon, if he is immortal... with this, he is not"

The blade glowed as she replaced it, Nuada vaguely remembered where Wink had gotten his weapons for him, and now he knew.

Nuada looked up, he knew the future held for him above those gates, "I'll need a way out"

"Of course sire" she said, "I have everything set out. If you are certain that it is in Ireland... everything is prepared for your journey there"

"You have been with us a long time"

"Yes my Lord" she said, handing him back the weapon, "And I will remain with you until you no longer have a need for me"

"You were a great friend of him, and you have done great things for me" Nuada said, "I thank you for all you have done... for both of us"

"Take this, give it to..." He broke off as he stepped towards her, and put something cold in her hands "You may go now"

She didn't say anything.

"You have done well serving me... serving us all these years" Nuada said, "When we are free, come back to me... You know I will keep a place of honour for you"

She bowed her head in gratitude, "My Lord, only say the word and I shall be there"

But deep down in her heart, she knew that she would not hear from the Prince again.

She turned back to him as she walked away, "My Lord..."

"Yes?"

"It has been an honour serving you"

-

He did not call for her.

He was no longer an existence in the world.

She felt it in the chill of her bones that something had gone missing from the world, there was one less star in the sky.

She looked across the city, the building was deserted and the staircases were old.

Her entire life, had revolved around the two of them, she lived to only serve them.

And now her life seemed empty, she climbed up and stood on the edge of the building.

What's left now?

What else holds her here to this world?

But as she stood there looking down, she felt the heaviness in her body and her heart, and sat down.

The chain rustled in her hand as a tear fell down her cheek.

She remembered what he had said, when he had touched her so delicately, for the last time.

"I may not return" he said, "I wish you to carry this gift with you... I know you are the one to do it"

She touched her stomach, knowing that her life must go on... for the life of her King to continue.

The clan of Bethmoora will not die.

Not as long as her child lived.

Not everything crumbled like earth and sand.

--

Jtoasn

I didn't really intend this to be a Nuada x OC fanfic, but... that's the way the cookie crumbles.


End file.
